Body-on-frame is one construction method for vehicles, in which a separate body carries much of the load on the vehicle. In body-on-frame construction, a separate body is mounted to a rigid frame, which usually also supports the drivetrain. The body may be mounted to the frame with fasteners. Unibody construction may use box sections, bulkheads, tubes, stressed skin sections, and combinations thereof to carry vehicle loads. Unibody sections may be mounted together with fasteners.